Lineage (BSR)
"Lineage" 'is the 1st episode of the first season overall in 'Burning Snow of Rockwell Series. Synopsis Stampy, Sqaishey, and Squid goes camping in the mysterious forest of Varta, Rockwell . Plot A normal day in Adrora Fields. In the new morning of everyday, the sun is shining as always, leaves of the trees sway slowly as the wind passes by, peace has overtaken the fields. In the house of Stampy, they are all in the dining room. They sat there for a long time because of boredom. Nothing to do, minds have blacked out. Stampy and his friends have been silent. Stampy couldn't resist his temper as time wastes away. Stampy was so bored that he could just die from boredom. He then said it louder. Stampy: .... UGHHHHHHHHHH Sqaishey got annoyed easily and finally spoke. Sqaishey: OK. I'm also bored. So... what should we do? All of them tried to think out of the box but nothing came into their minds. But Squid then jumped off the chair and was excited to say something in mind. He explained to his friends as he was overwhelmed with excitement. Squid: Who wants to go... CAMPING!? Stampy and Sqaishey looked at Squid's super happy face that looks like its about to explode. They thought about it and agrees to go camping. Stampy: Sure! But... where should we go camping? Sqaishey: Ooo! Ooo! I know... Hehe... Let's go to.... THE FOREST OF VARTA! Well? Stampy and Squid gave a shocking look to Sqaishey. Come to think of it, the forest seems to be quite mysterious. No one has ever entered there. Rumors have been spread that some before, people used to go there because of its beautiful scenery during sunset and sunrise. Then one day, the "thing" has taken some people from Adrora Fields and they never came back. The "thing" was never seen unless one is all alone then it would show its true form to him/her. Stampy: I'm scared... Stampy started to feel the chill and have goosebumps Squid: I know right! Its too scary and freaky. Besides, if we go there, it would already be Freaky Friday. Sqaishey: Why? You guys SCARED? You, scaredy cat and scaredy squid. Pfft, I'm brave. I'm never going to be taken to the hands of the likes of the "thing". Sqaishey became positive. Stampy and Squid are impressed. They then acted as if they were brave as Sqaishey. They all agree to go the forest. They packed the things they need and traveled to the forest. When they have arrived, it was already afternoon. They entered the forest of Varta and searched a spot that is wide and flat for the compatability of their tents to stand. After they have set up their tents, they took a short break then they took a quick roam around the forest. They have seen a lot of tall trees. Its color wasn't green but it was brownish-yellow green. Their was a cobblestone path leading to an unknown pathway but they hesitated to go there. Stampy and Sqaishey decided to go ahead while Squid goes back to the camp. The two went on a roam together alone. They had a good time but they started to hear something strange. They looked around and began to feel scared. Stampy: Sqaishey? Sqaishey: Yes? Stampy: I think I saw something. (Shocked) Sqaishey: O_O Stampy: RUN! They both ran. Stampy saw a strange figure coming closer to them. They went back to the camp. They were catching their breath after the run. Squid was in the tent already sleeping. They went back to their own tents to sleep through the night. At midnight, Sqaishey heard a loud noise. She peeked outside from inside her tent. Nothing. She checked outside and checked first Stampy. He was gone. She wondered where he was. She then saw and followed his paw prints. It lead to a dark cave but she didn't mind and turned on the flashlight. What will happen next? FIND OUT AT THE NEXT EPISODE, PERQUISITION AT VARTA! Features Helpers * Stampy * Sqaishey * Squid Locations * Adrora Fields * Rockwell * Forest of Varta * Mysterious Cave * Stampy's House Trivia * This is the first episode to contain helpers. * They are the ones to be the last travelers at the forest of Varta. * Varta has a lot of meanings, but here, this may be referred as the "thing" * This is also the first episode to contain no pets. * The Forest of Varta is there first new place to be visited. * It is also the first scary place to be visited. * When Stampy and Sqaishey were alone together, they are mostly called together as a ship. * In real life, they both have a romantic relationship. * Squid didn't took much part of the role in this episode. * This was the first fan-fic episode that was ever created. * This is the first fan-fic to be released in a single day. * This was made for hours due to grammar check, spelling, and plot review. * The thumbnail was to be also be posted at the same day. * This is the first ever fan-fic episode to have a continuation episode. Category:Fan-fic Category:Fan-fics